The present invention relates to a handbag having a removable purse. More particularly the invention relates to a handbag in which the removable purse is readily accessible to the user, but inaccessible to all others.
A lady""s handbag is known that has multiple compartments built within a side panel and readily accessible to the user; see U.S. Pat. No. 2,130,502. None of these compartments are removable from the handbag. Other handbags in the prior art have removable purses; see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,250,938 and Des. 246,939. Each of these prior art removable purses is visible to others making them easy targets for theft.
There is increased need for a handbag with a removable purse that enables users to have immediate access to their identification and credit cards at security checkpoints of airports, bus terminals, train stations and the like. There is also a need for such a handbag in which the removable purse is readily assessable only to the user, i.e., a purse that is hidden from others that may be tempted to unlawfully remove the purse from the user""s handbag.
The present invention fulfills the need for a handbag having a removable purse that is readily accessible only to the user. The present invention comprises a handbag having a recess or similar depression in a back panel for firmly holding the purse. The handbag is designed to be carried with the recess adjacent to the user""s body and inaccessible to all but the user.
More particularly, the handbag of the present invention comprises a front panel, a back panel, two side panels, a top opening, a bottom panel, and having the recess for receiving the purse that is molded within the back panel.
In a preferred embodiment, a closure flap covers the top opening, and a back flap covers the recess and the purse, if it is held within the recess. The latter feature makes the purse even more inaccessible to non-users. In this preferred embodiment, the back flap is held firmly to the back panel by means of snaps, Velcro(copyright) hook and loop fasteners or other similar means of attachment. This arrangement allows the user to reach a hand under the back flap and force apart a portion of the fasteners to easily retrieve the purse from the recess and to return the purse to the recess. The recess is designed to provide a snug fit for the purse. Therefore, no additional attachment means are required between the purse and back panel. Preferably, such attachments means are used to prevent any possibility of the purse becoming dislodged from the recess and lost.